Where The Devil Hides
by Find-it-there
Summary: Violet Di Angeulis, was a normal hunter in the supernatural filled world. She wanted to kill the things that harmed her family, her goal switched to protecting the ones she loved, all of them. The harbored feelings for Sam are there from the first time they met and she felt right being on hunts with him and Dean. They get used to each other with no clue about the others feelings.


**Opening Notes:** If you guys are anything like me I domt give you information about the character right away, you get it gradually. But all I will say to you know is the best person that fits Violet's looks is Michelle Borth. You can find her pictures on google or on is easier for you. **  
><strong>

I am going to sathis at it is rated M for violence/death,sexual content later on, and use of profanity. This is not just a romance novel (but there is plenty of it). There will be minor Dean/OFC and Casriel/OFC. But most of it will be Sam/OFC. I am glad this took your interest and hope you enjoy it. This storcontains English as well as Violet's native language: Italian.

**Please it would be great if you left your feedback for me I love hearing from the readers.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. All I own is Violet, and minorcharacters along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>I decided to start on A Very Supernatural Christmas. Enjoy.<span>

**Ypsilanti, Michigan: Present Day**

The woman at the door looked at the two men, "Are you working with the other agent that came by." the woman asked trailing off. Dean looked confused for a second. 'Other agent?' he asks himself. "No, different departments. What was it you saw?" Dean asked the woman. "I'll tell what I told the other agent. My daughter and I were in our beds asleep. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree, I heard a thump and Mike scream and now I am talking to the FBI... again."she said? "And you didn't see any of itdeaden asked. "No he was... he was just gone." "The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?" "That's right" "Does anyone else have a key?" "My parents." "Where do they live?" "Florida."

While Dean was asking questions Sam was looking through the house. He stopped dead when a woman no older than 23 was crouched down by the chimney. At first he was confused until he recognized the dark curly hair of the woman. He searched his brain for the name, as Dean and himself had only met her once. He had found the name, "Violet?" he asked making the female jump to her feet and spin around. She took in the tall man in front of her. "Sam?" she asked in disbelief. "I didn't think I would see you again." she said, giving him a soft smile. Sam gave a chuckle, "Same here, find anything?" he asked her. She turned back to the fireplace and crouched down again, picking it up and handing it to Sam. "This." was all she said

Sam walks out of the house with Violet. "Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set" Sam says, thanking Mrs. Walsh. "We'll be in touch." Dean says! His eyes trained on Violet. Mrs. Walsh nods, as Sam and Dean walk down the steps. "Agents.." A voice say behind them, Sam, Dean, and Violet turn around to look at Mrs. Walsh. "The police said my husband may have been kidnapped." she said softly. "Could be." Dean said. "Then why haven't the kidnappers called? O-or – or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" she asked again, sounding desperate. Sam replied "We're very sorry." Mrs. Walsh shuts her door and the trio turn around and walk away.

Dean inspects the female next to Sam. It clicked in his mind. "Violet, didnt think we would ever see you again." he said, Violet chuckled, "Exactly what Sam said. Its good to see you guys again." she said with a smile, "Anyways I've got to get back to the motel and do some research if you guys need anything just call me." she said handing Sam a number. She turned and left without looking back. Sam looked at the number then at Violet's retreating form.

"Find anything?" Dean asks Sam. Sam sighed before replying, "Stocking, mistletoe... But Violet found this." he takes something out of the pocket of his pants and hands it to Dean? "A tooth?Where did she find it?" Dean asks, while examining it. "In the chimney." "Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow." Dean said in disbelief but considered the possibilities. "No way he fits up in one piece." Sam pointed out. "Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney-" "We need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam finished.

* * *

><p>That was the last time for a few months, before they saw her again.<p> 


End file.
